Reality
by Procrastinating Alchemist
Summary: When Roy lost Edward two years ago, it tore him up inside. He mopes all day and slacks off even more at work. After work one day at the office, three cloaked figures follow him home from work. Who are they and what do they want? CH. 6 UP! :D
1. Chapter 1: Real?

_**Yay! My first RoyxEd fanfic! I am so proud of myself! :'D**_

_**Whew...this took me all day, but I wanted to make sure it was good.**_

_**Anyways this is a YAOI fic...there is nothing graphic...as of yet! :D**_

_**Who knows what my sadistic mind will come up with tho...**_

_**MWAHAHAHA... :D**_

_**Anyways, if you don't like yaoi then please don't leave any mean reviews about it...its really just a waste of my life and yours.**_

_**There will be more chapters for this story, so i really hope you like my story enough to find out what happens next!**_

_**TOODLES! 3**_

**Chapter One**

_A Dream?_**  
**

Everything was quiet in Roy's office and it made Roy uneasy. If _he_ was here everything would be different…everything would be just like it was meant to be. Roy sighed and spun his chair around so that he was looking out the window. It was a nice day and Roy frowned. It should not be a nice day when he isn't here…it's just not fair.

Hawkeye cleared her throat and Roy spun his chair back around to look at her. "Sir, you need to stop lagging behind in your paperwork." Roy sighed and waved his hand at her to dismiss her as he grabbed the pen and began signing the papers once more. Hawkeye smiled and walked back to her desk, glancing at the others to make sure that they were still doing work.

Three figures in cloaks stood in the shadows, watching the working squad. The smaller figure started to walk towards the window, but the middle sized one grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "Not now. Tonight." The small figure looked down in sadness and disappeared into the shadows with the others.

Roy looked at his watch and stretched. It was finally time to leave. Roy looked at the rest of his subordinates and smiled. "Okay everyone, you can go home. Nice job today." Everyone mumbled something in relief and slowly filed out the door. Roy stood up from his own desk and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and followed Hawkeye out of the office. Hawkeye walked beside Roy as they walked through the corridor to the main door. "I want you to go home today Hawkeye. I don't need an escort home." Hawkeye glanced at Roy and then nodded. "I understand sir. See you tomorrow." Roy nodded to her as they went their separate ways.

The streets were quiet tonight, and it gave Roy a chill, but he shrugged it off as nothing and kept walking down the dark street. He stopped suddenly when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he spun around to see the three cloaked figures standing behind him. Roy immediately slipped his glove on and held it in a snapping pose. "Who are you?" Roy growled, glaring at the three figures. "Colonel Mustang! I'm so happy to see you!" The smaller pf the three figures piped happily. _T-that voice…it couldn't be…could it…? _Roy lowered his hand. "A-Alphonse?" The smaller figure giggled and removed his hood to reveal sandy-brown hair and gray eyes. "Hey there!" Alphonse grinned as Roy staggered backwards, his hand dangling at his side. "H-how…then who are…" Roy trailed off as he looked at the other two figures. The tall one sighed. "Really Roy…it saddens me that you couldn't recognize your own best friend!" The tall figure said as he pulled his hood down.

Roy gasped as Hughes grinned at him. Roy fell onto the ground. "Is…is this real…then who is…" Roy trailed off again as he looked at the middle sized figure. "N-no…E-Edward…?" The final figure pulled down his hood and laughed. "Took you long enough old man!" Roy was speechless. He didn't know what to say or do as he looked at the blonde. His hair was still as brilliant as ever, brighter than even the sun, and his eyes still carried that fire that Mustang loved so much.

He struggled to stand up as he slowly walked towards Edward. He stopped at arms length and reached his hand towards his face, but stopped midway, afraid to touch him for fear that he would shatter and disappear from him again. Edward chuckled and grabbed Roy's hand putting it onto his cheek. "See…I'm real…" Roy began to tremble and he pulled Edward into an embrace, tears escaping down his cheeks. Edward smiled and hugged Roy back. Alphonse and Hughes smiled at the sight. "I missed you too…" Edward whispered into the mans shoulder.

**_Whoo! Chapter one complete!_**

**_REVIEW! I welcome your flames with open arms! :D _**

**_Nice reviews are highly appreciated too tho! :3  
_**

**_I plan to update this daily, but I will most likely get wtiters block at some point and i hope that you will bear with me!_**

**_Anyways, until next time~!_**

**_Speed Alchemist3  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**OMFG! Thanks soooooooo much to everyone that reviewed! You made me sooo happy! This chapter is for all of those people that reviewed, faved, and alerted my story!**

**THANKIEESSS! 8D**

**SOOO….ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own…if I did I wouldn't be here writing FANFICTION. Lol…plus it would b a yoai and males would get pregnant and having hot make out sessions. :3**

_**Previously in Reality…**_

_He stopped at arms length and reached his hand towards his face, but stopped midway, afraid to touch him for fear that he would shatter and disappear from him again. Edward chuckled and grabbed Roy's hand putting it onto his cheek. "See…I'm real…" _

_**Chapter 2: Unexpected**_

**Summary: The three returnees and Roy sit in Roy's living room as they explain to Roy how they got back, but wait! Who the hell is that watching from the shadows with an evil almost psychotic grin! –GASP- :O EXPECT A CLIFFIE! :D**

Roy was still flabbergasted as he looked at his three friends, one of which he watched his body be put into the ground. His eyes trailed to Alphonse who was looking around Roy's house in awe. He let out a small chuckle and looked over at Edward who looked at him, his golden eyes shining brighter than ever. Roy frowned slightly, he could see something else in those gorgeous eyes, something that he hoped Edward would share with him one day. Roy cleared his throat and all three of them looked at him.

"First things first, how is Hughes here? I saw his body lowered into the ground myself." Hughes looked at Edward and cleared his throat. "Well-" Hughes was cut off when Edward placed a hand on his shoulder. "He needs to hear this from me." Hughes nodded and became silent again. Edward cleared his throat and walked over to the window, looking out into the night.

"Equivalent Exchange…in order to receive something of great importance, something of equal value must be given in return. This is the main rule to being an alchemist." Edward paused and Roy took this time to ask him a question. "Edward, why are you-" Edward held up a hand to stop him. "Let me finish. I was willing to pay anything to get back here with Alphonse, even my life." Roy gave a small gasp and looked at Alphonse who bowed his head in sadness. "We walked for hours in the gate, looking for some kind of an exit. Then we ran into Hughes and our mother, we were so happy…" Ed trailed off and paused. "We were happy until that bastard Truth had shown up…" Edward looked up at the sky as his mind drifted back to that time.

FLASHBACK

"Brother I don't think we're ever going to find a way out of here!" Alphonse whined as his worrying got the better of him. "Don't worry Al, we'll get out of here. I promise." Alphonse nodded, he trusted his brother and he knew he would always keep his promises. Edward stopped and squinted as he saw two figures in the distance, "Come on Al! I see people!" Edward started to sprint towards the figures, Alphonse right behind him.

As they neared the figures turned around and smiled at them. Edward stopped, frozen. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was this a trick or is it actually them? "M-mom…? H-Hughes…?" The woman smiled warmly at him. "There's my big man! I've missed you so much Ed!" Edward fell to his knees crying silently, listening to Alphonse voice as it hitched in his throat at the sight of their deceased mother. Then without thinking he sprinted to her and hugged her, sobs racking his body. She smiled gently and hugged him back. 'I've missed you so much Alphonse. Have you been listening to your brother?" Alphonse nodded into her skirt.

Hughes walked over to Edward and held out a hand to help him up, his trademark smile masking his face. "It's been a long time Edward! I'm happy to see that you're still alive! I also see that you succeeded in getting Al his body back." Edward smiled up at him and took his extended hand, helping him to stand. He looked back at his mom, who was still hugging Alphonse and smiling at Edward. Edward walked over to her and hugged her, burying his face into her chest, exhaling her scent.

"Aww…how touching." Edward released his mother and spun around trying to find the voice, growling when he saw Truth sitting nearby. "What the hell do you want!" Truth smirked. "I want to make a deal, Edward Elric." Edward glared at him. "Go on." Truth smirked and stood up. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. I know you're looking for a way out and I'll gladly help you out." Truth snapped his fingers and the gate appeared. "This will take you to Amestris. Now here is the twist…I will allow you to pick one for the two standing by you to take with you." Edward's eyes widened and he looked at Hughes and his mother. "If you choose your mother, you will loose your memories forever and your two remaining limbs. If you choose Hughes, you'll loose your dear mother. Now choose wisely alchemist." Truth laughed slowly as he looked at Alphonse who looked back at him.

Edward looked at the ground, torn as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his side. He gasped when warm and gentle hands were placed on his cheeks. "Edward honey, you know what you must do. You must leave me and take back Hughes…he has a family Ed." Tears poured from his eyes as he looked at his mothers beautiful chocolate eyes. He nodded and wiped his eyes, giving his mom one last hug. "That's my strong man." Alphonse knew what his brother had chosen and walked over to his mom, giving her a final hug. Trisha hugged both of her boys at the same time. "I love you both so much. Please continue looking after each other." Edward stood up and faced Truth. "We choose Hughes." Hughes' eyes widened. "Edward! Take your mother! I will be fine!" Edward turned around to glare at Hughes, instantly silencing him. "I won't let you abandon her when you have the choice to go back to her." Hughes was shocked. "I won't let you abandon Elysia like our father did to us! She needs her father and Gracia needs her husband! So you are coming with us! Understand?" Truth smirked. "Very well. Good-bye Elric brothers." Trisha smiled at her boy's as the hands pulled them into the gate and into Amestris. "I'm sorry mom! I'm so sorry!" Edward yelled as the gate began to close and his mother's warm smile being the last thing he would see in the gate ever again.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Ed…?" Edward blinked his eyes and looked around and saw Roy, Alphonse, and Hughes staring at him in worry. "Are you okay?" Roy asked, worry creasing his eyebrows together. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking. Anyway, Truth made me pick between my mother and Hughes." Edward swallowed. 'my mother helped me to decide too. I decided on Hughes because he has a family and a daughter that needs him. I couldn't let Elysia feel abandoned like Al and myself were. Thus, here we are." Edward walked back over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm not shocked you know?" Roy said quietly, causing Edward, Alphonse, and Hughes to look at him. "You are probably the most unselfish person I know. You would always put people before your own needs and wants. Even if your mother told you to not pick Hughes you would have anyway. That's why you're the Hero of the People." Roy gave an amused chuckle then smiled at Edward. Edward returned the smile. They both stared at one another for a short while before the window shattered and a figure stood amongst the rubble smiling. "I've finally found you, Edward Elric."

**CLIFFIE! :D I warned you before hand…**

**Anyway I wasn't really feeling this chapter and I hope that you like it and continue to read it, and if you didn't then I am sorry and I will try my hardest to make the next chapter better! :3**

**Reviews/Faves/Alerts will get the next chapter up faster!**

**So please REVIEW! It makes me feel loved and that you all like my stories! 8D**

**PEACE!**

**-Speed Alchemist**


	3. Chapter 3: Visitor?

**I'M SOOO SOOO SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I MEANT TO UPDATE SOONER BUT I GOT A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS STORY AND IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO THINK OF SOMETHING! I AM SOOOO SORRYYYYY! D; PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEE! **

**Anyway….**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Please keep them coming!**

**It makes me feel like people enjoy my story and it also makes the next chapter come out faster! ;D**

**Soo…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA…wish I did though… TT^TT**

Previously in Reality…

_They both stared at one another for a short while before the window shattered and a figure stood amongst the rubble smiling. "I've finally found you, Edward Elric."_

_**Chapter 3: Visitor? **_

_**Summary: Who is this creep and what the hell does he want with Ed? :0 Leave Ed alone you big jerk! (sorry…fangirl moment….') Anyway…Can the group fight off this invader or will it end badly? LET'S FIND OUT! :D Rated T for Ed's foul mouth. **_

Before anyone could register what was happening Edward had already transmuted his automail into his signature blade. "What the hell are you doing here, you asshole?" Roy looked from the intruder to Edward in confusion. "Edward love, I told you that you couldn't leave me."

'_Love?' _Roy thought angrily as he glared at the man, and unable to stand by idly any longer, he walked closer to the man. "Who the hell are you?" Roy roared as he reached into his pocket for his gloves. The man smirked. "I am Vincent…Edward's _lover_." Roy twitched and Vincent erupted into mad cackles. Edward walked over and stood next to Roy. "That was years ago Vincent…" Vincent stopped laughing and glared hard at Roy and sighed. "You feel for this man don't you Edward?" Edward didn't say anything and just continued to glare at Vincent. Vincent began to laugh slowly before he pulled out a gun from underneath his coat. "I see that you do…then I'll just get rid of him! Then I can take you as mine again!" Edward gritted his teeth together and tackled Roy out of the way, letting out a small hiss as the bullet grazed his shoulder. "I will deal with this Roy, just stay low." Roy watched as Edward slashed at the man but was met with a sword that Vincent had drawn. Roy growled as he watched his love and this intruder fight then pushed himself up from the spot where Edward had told him to stay. Like hell he was going to stand by and watch his love fight for his life like some useless piece of trash. Roy Mustang was not useless!

Edward fought to keep up with Vincent, holding his bleeding side as well as trying to avoid the oncoming sword. _'Damn! I won't be able to last much longer…I need to end this now before-" _Edward's thoughts were cut off as flames erupted on Vincent's arm. The man screamed and dropped his sword, his burnt arm dangling uselessly at his side. "Dammit!" He glared at Roy then back at Edward. "This isn't over!" Vincent screamed before running out of the house.

Edward watched the man vanish and fell to his knees, gripping his side. Alphonse rushed to his brother's side and Hughes popped out his head from around the corner. "Is it over?" Roy rolled his eyes at him. "Glad to know you haven't changed Hughes." Hughes let out a nervous chuckle. "Brother!" Alphonse yelled as Edward fell to his side. "…fine…just tired…" Edward mumbled as he drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. Roy was by his side, looking down at him with worry. "…told you to…stay down…" Edward smiled at Roy and Roy smiled back. "Like I'm going to listen to some bean!" Edward frowned. "…not a bean…" He stated before giving into the darkness.

Roy and Alphonse panicked and then Hughes stepped in. "He's just tired…let's put him somewhere where he can rest and bandage his side." Roy nodded and scooped Edward up and took him to the guestroom, then told Alphonse where to find the first aide kit. Alphonse obeyed and hurried off to find it. Hughes and Roy began to remove Edward's shirt carefully, not wanting to aggravate any wounds he may have. Their breaths hitched when they saw all the blood but relaxed when most of the blood was just show as they wiped it off. Alphonse came in with the first aide kit and they quickly wrapped his side before it could bleed much more, then left him to rest.

The three began to clean up the rubble and mess in the living room while Edward was resting. "So Alphonse…that man was he one of Edward's…uhmm…lovers?" Alphonse smiled at the way Roy looked when he was uncomfortable. "He's only been Edward's second after you Roy, and what bothers me is how the heck did he get across the gate…? He must have paid something…" Alphonse began to mumble to himself and Roy sighed to himself in relief. _'At least Ed hasn't been whoring himself out to the world…' _Hughes arched an eyebrow at Roy as he watched him stand up with yet another full trash bag. He watched as Roy walked into the kitchen and slipped out after him.

Hughes leaned against the kitchen's entrance frame as he watched Roy throw the trash bag with the rest. "What's bugging you Roy, and don' say it's nothing because we both know damn well that I know you way too well for that lame ass answer." Roy chuckled and smiled at his best friend. He had really missed that man. "You do know me too well Maes…" Roy gave a tired smile then frowned and then looked at the floor. "He's different Maes…" He paused and sighed. "He looks the same and things like that, but his eyes…God his eyes! They still have that fire and it's burning brighter than even I remember it, but there's something else…and…" Roy drifted off and Hughes smiled. "And you wish you knew what that something else is, am I right?" Hughes smirked when he saw Roy gave a slight jerk and then sighed and look at the floor. He walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The only way you're going to know is to ask him Roy…I'm sure he'll tell you, and if not now then he will with time. Just be patient." Roy smiled up at his best friend. "You're right Maes… Thank you." Hughes just grinned. "Hey…it's what I do." They both walked back into the living room and joined Alphonse, talking and laughing like the old times.

TO BE CONTINUED… :D

**Haha…I'm so happy that I got over my writer's block and I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**I will update as soon as possible and I will try my hardest to not make it as long as a wait like this chapter was.**

**Please continue to read!**

**Thanks!**

**Here are some questions that I will leave with you guys that will be explained[[maybe]] in the next chapter! ;D**

**~What is Ed's big secret that he's been hiding from everyone?**

**~What happened to Vincent and where will he strike next?**

**~What will be Gracia's reaction to seeing her supposedly dead husband and how are they going to explain it to her?**

**~How the hell did Vincent get through the gate?**

**~When will I stop asking these questions?**

**Find out in Reality, Chapter 4! ;D**

**SpeedAlchemist :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

[[A/N:I am really sorry that my last chapter was so short and that it took forever for me to actually type it.

**I'm sorry for disappointing all of you.**

**There isn't much I can do when I have writer's block or am too busy with trying to find a job. Plus I havn't had internet for a very long time and this has been typed up and all but I had no way of publishing it. So I apologize again. **

**I will try to make this chapter longer.**

**-Speed Alcehmist]]**

WOOO! :D

**Chapter four! Ahahaa…I hope to answer any questions that may have been running through everyone's whacked imagination…no offense…after all I am waaaaaaaayyy whacked! xD**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and let me know how you guys feel about the story or if you like it. A simple "More!" Would suffice also. :3 Just leave me a review or PM or something!**

**LET ME FEEL LOVED[[or hated]]PEOPLE! D:**

**C'MON!**

Previously in 'Reality'…

_Roy gave a tired smile then frowned and then looked at the floor. "He's different Maes…" He paused and sighed. "He looks the same and things like that, but his eyes…God his eyes! They still have that fire and it's burning brighter than even I remember it, but there's something else…and…" Roy drifted off and Hughes smiled. "And you wish you knew what that something else is, am I right?" Hughes smirked when he saw Roy gave a slight jerk and then sighed and look at the floor._

_**Chapter Four: Surprise!**_

_**Summary: It's the next morning after the attack and the four decide to go to Gracia's house. How will she and Elysia react? Will Roy get any answers from Edward or will he act stubborn and start to push everyone away?**_

A dull throb in his side woke Edward up the next day. He groaned and sat up, wincing slightly as his wound protested against the movement. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. Noon. Sighing, he threw the covers off and headed toward the kitchen.

Hughes, Roy and Alphonse were still cleaning up the rubble when Edward came down. "Looks like someone finally decided to get up this fine day." Roy said sarcastically. Edward rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me for getting stabbed in last nights little surprise visit." Edward snapped. "Someone really has a _short _fuse this morning." Roy replied, smirking. Edward glared at the raven haired man' "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT AN ELEPHNAT WOULD MISTAKE ME FOR A MOUSE!" Hughes and Alphonse stifled back a laugh and Roy's grin grew. "I am only teasing Edward." Roy replied with a small chuckle. Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He turned around and went into the kitchen. Roy watched him leave with a frown.

Edward sighed once he got to the kitchen. He didn't mean to snap at Roy, he was just hungry, and when he gets hungry he gets irritable. He opened the fridge and searched for something quick and easy to eat. He smiled when he found some already made oatmeal, probably from this morning, on the second shelf. Edward grinned and took it out, searching the cupboards for sugar and cinnamon. "Dammit…where the hell is it?"

Roy watched the boy with a smile before finally chuckling. "It's not in there I assure you that." Edward jumped at the sudden disturbance of the silence and smacked his head on the cabinet. "Ow! God damn…" Edward shot up and glared at Roy while rubbing the back of his head. "Roy…warn me the next time you're in here please…" Edward whined as he rubbed the back of his head harder. Roy laughed. "Sorry, sorry!" Edward smiled. "It's fine… Now…where is your sugar and cinnamon?" Roy pointed to the cabinet by the fridge. "Thank you." Edward replied as he got out the ingredients.

Roy watched the blonde put the ingredients into the bowl and place it in the microwave. "Edward…is there anything that you want to tell me?" Edward tensed. "No. Why would you ask that?" Roy frowned as he watched Edward stiffly get his food and walk to the table to eat it. "It's just that you seem different somehow…" Roy instantly regretted what he had said when he saw the hurt and anger cross Edward's face. "Edward, I'm sorry," Edward cut him off. "No you're right… I am different, but I can't tell you why. Now please let me eat." Roy gave a grim nod and left in a hurry, not bothering to stop and look at Hughes and Alphonse's confused expressions. He went to his room and slammed the door.

'_How the hell can I be so stupid?' _Roy thought as he slid down against the door with his head in his hands. "I'm a fool…all he needed right now was someone to accept him and what did I do? I freaking tell him he's different! …Real smooth Roy…" Roy mumbled and sighed as a soft knock from the other side of the door disturbed his little lecture with himself. "Roy? What happened?" Hughes whispered so Alphonse couldn't hear. Roy sighed and stood up opening the door wide enough just for Hughes to fit through. Roy shut the door again, and Hughes crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Roy, waiting for him to explain the little incident. Roy sighed and knew he wasn't going to get out of this little talk. Hughes started to tap his foot. "…Well?" Roy sat down on his bed and sighed, falling back onto it to look up at the ceiling. "I screwed up Maes…he hates me now; I'm sure of it!" Roy wailed as he rolled over and shoved his face into a pillow. Hughes sat down on the bed next to his friend. "Well…what did you say to him?" Roy pushed his face farther into the pillow. "Roy…suffocating yourself isn't going to solve anything…" Roy groaned and rolled over, grunting. "I told him that he was different…"

There was a silence before Hughes gave a small chuckle. Roy looked at him, flabbergasted. "This is no laughing matter Maes!" Roy wailed. Hughes waved his hand while shaking his head from side to side. "Sorry, sorry! It's just funny how he got mad at you for something so little! He was probably just hungry, making him irritable. Why don't you go apologize to him?" Hughes smiled as he sat down next to his best friend, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Roy nodded before smiling up at his friend. "You're right. Thanks Maes." Hughes smiled after Roy as he left his room and headed for the kitchen to talk to Edward.

Edward still sat at the table eating his oatmeal while reading the morning paper. He didn't even notice Roy staring at him from the door way. Roy cleared his throat in attempt to get Edward's attention. He gave a mental cheer when he looked at him. "…Yes?" Edward asked hesitantly. Roy scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor before looking back up at Edward. "I…I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by telling you that you are different…" Roy let out a sigh as Edward looked at him blankly. "What I am trying to say Edward is that I can see the pain deep in your eyes and it kills me knowing that you have something bothering you and it's frustrating not knowing what it is so I can help you. When you suffer I feel like I suffer…" A small blush slowly made it's way onto Roy's face as he scratched his head nervously again, looking at the floor. "I-I love you Edward Elric and I wish you would open up to me…" Roy looked up as he said the last word and was surprised to see Edward with the most gentle smile he had ever seen on the boy's face. It was almost peaceful. "Roy…you know I love you and I always have…and I swear to you I will tell you…just not yet. If you really care you will wait…okay?" Roy nodded with a small smile on his face, trying to hide his disappointment. Edward was no fool however. He pushed his chair away from the table and walked over to Roy, giving him a reassuring hug. Roy was shocked for a minute, but then hugged the boy back. Edward was the first to pull away and looked up at Roy smiling. "Let's go and help clean. After all we have a very special group of people to go and see." Roy nodded and followed the blonde out of the kitchen.

Alphonse and Hughes looked up from their cleaning when a smiling Edward with Roy following behind him, walked into the room. Hughes winked at Roy and resumed his cleaning. Alphonse smiled at the two and then followed Hughes' example. "You guys don't have to clean anymore…." Alphonse, Hughes and even Roy looked at him in confusion. "Brother," Alphonse paused making a gesture with his hands towards the mess. "In case you haven't noticed, the place is kind of a wreck." Edward chuckled. "All of you just stand back." They all looked at one another in confusion, but complied to Edward's request and stood behind him. Edward looked at the mess then nodded. He brought up his hands and slowly clapped them together then smashed them to the floor. Roy, Alphonse, and Hughes had to shield their eyes as a blinding light filled the whole room. "There! It's like it never happened!" Edward turned around to smile at them, putting his hands on his hips. The three of them blinked a few times before they all became stunned. Roy was the first to speak up. "Edward…this looks brand new!" He said as he traced his hand across the sofa. Edward looked at him and shrugged with a smile on his face. Alphonse and Hughes stood in the same spot still taking in how the room looked.

The window that was rudely broken through was replaced and looked brand new. The coffee table was standing instead of lying in ruins, and the walls have been fixed of any dents and holes. The carpet has been cleaned of dirt and blood, and all the pictures have been fixed and hung back onto the wall. Roy faced Edward and gave him a smile. "Thank you Edward." Edward smiled and nodded his head. "Well! We should all get ready! We have two very special people to go and meet." Edward announced, giving Hughes a wink. Hughes nodded and they all scrambled around to get ready.

The car ride was full of laughter and jokes as they made their way to Hughes' house. They could all tell that Hughes was nervous. In a way, they were all nervous for him. When they arrived in front of the house Roy parked the car and killed the engine as they all sat staring at the door for a while. "So…" Roy spoke. "what now?" Alphonse shrugged his shoulders as his response, Hughes didn't seem to hear him and just continued to stare at his house. Edward was the only one to reply. "Well…I say Roy goes in front of us and Alphonse, Hughes, and myself will put our hoods on and you could tell her that you have some people that need help to maybe get us inside that way there isn't a big scene outside her house." Roy nodded then looked over at Hughes. He nudged him, causing him to snap put of his trance and look at Roy. "Here is the plan Hughes. You are all going to put your hoods up and I am going to tell Gracia that I have some people that need help to get you guys in the house. We thought it would be best if there was as little as a scene possible. What do you say?" Hughes nodded and pulled his hood on. Roy smiled. "Good. Now let's go." Roy got out of the car and they all followed him to the door. Roy looked behind him to make sure they all had their hoods up. Edward gave him a thumbs up and Roy knocked on the door. They waited patiently and Hughes tensed as the clicking of the door unlocking could be heard. He had to stifle back a gasp as Gracia opened the door. "Oh! Roy! What a surprise, please come in." Gracia smiled as she stepped to the side to let Roy and the others in. She closed the door behind Edward and locked it. "Come. Let's all go and sit in the living room. Elysia! Come down stairs honey! We have guests!" They all looked towards the stairs as they heard the patter of shoes running. Then, Elysia flew down the last two steps and her face beamed as she Roy. "Uncle Roy!" She went to run to him and hug him but stopped when she saw the other three cloaked figures. So, instead she ran to her mother.

"What brings you here today Roy, and if you don't mind me asking, who are they?" She made a gesture towards Edward, Alphonse, and Hughes. Roy looked at them and they nodded towards him. "Well Gracia…I have brought you a surprise." As if on cue, they all pulled down their hoods. Gracia let out a shocked squeal and she quickly put a hand over her mouth and started walking slowly towards Hughes, afraid, much like Roy was when he first saw Edward. "M…Maes…?" Hughes stood up and ran to embrace her, tears slipping down his face as she clung to him for dear life. "Maes! Oh Maes! My Maes!" Gracia wailed as she sobbed into Hughes' shoulder. Still clinging to Hughes, Gracia turned around to look at Elysia who was confused. "Elysia honey…Daddy is home!" Elysia brightened at her mother's words and ran towards her father, sobbing as he bent down to pick her up and hug her. The three of them stood huddled together for a while, and you could feel the happiness emanating from them. Edward, Alphonse, and Roy all smiled. "Hughes." Roy spoke after a few minutes. "We are going to head out." Hughes nodded and released his family hugging Roy, Alphonse, and Edward in a giant bear hug. "Thank you so much." They all laughed and hugged him back. "Goodbye everyone." Edward and Alphonse said as they pulled their hoods up and went out to wait by Roy's car. Roy smiled at them and then hugged the Hughes family before leaving.

In the car, they were all silent until Alphonse spoke up. "We made the right choice Brother." Edward grinned. "Yeah we did Alphonse, and I feel like Mom knew." Alphonse smiled sadly. "Yeah…she did." Edward smiled as single tear rolled down his cheek. Roy noticed and put a reassuring hand on Edward's thigh. Edward looked at him and gave him a smile that would have shunned the very devil himself. He reached down and grabbed Roy's hand with his own, and squeezed. Their hands stayed that way until they got back to Roy's house.

As Roy turned the car off Edward and himself looked at each other, wanting so badly to just start kissing. Alphonse must have read their mids. "Oh for God's sakes! Will you two just kiss already?" Roy and Edward looked at him in shock and then laughed as they leaned towards each other and enveloped in a passionate kiss. Alphonse smiled and got out of the car, walking to the door to the house with a smile on his face. When Roy and Edward finally pulled apart they were both gasping for air. "T-that was amazing…" Roy gasped out, Edward nodded. "We should probably get inside." Roy nodded and followed him up to the door. Edward stood next to Alphonse as Roy fumbled to unlock the door. "It was about time Brother!" Alphonse said as he crossed his arms and grinned at his brother. "I thought I was going to have to force you guys into a kiss. Jeez!" Edward laughed and walked through the open door with Alphonse behind him. Roy was the last one to enter, making sure to lock the door behind him. "So…what are we going to do now Brother?" Edward looked at his Brother and shrugged. "I haven't thought past the part of reuniting Hughes with Gracia and Elysia." Edward turned to face Roy. "Do you have any ideas of what we could do? We can't really just go and walk around anywhere. People think I'm dead and they think Alphonse has disappeared." Roy flinched at the word 'dead' and thought for a moment before thinking of something. Edward smirked at Roy's victorious facial expression. "I see the light bulb just went on in your head. Spill." Edward smirked as he crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for Roy to talk. Roy smirked back before answering. "How do you feel about going and meeting old friends?" Alphonse's face brightened and he looked over at Edward. "Please Brother! I know you miss them all too! Brother!" Edward chuckled. "Fine." He turned around to face Roy. "Where exactly are we going to meet everyone?" Roy thought for a few minutes. "Well, maybe I could invite everyone here for dinner…" Edward nodded. "That sounds good. Alphonse and I will cook. We're going to go to the store and get some things. C'mon Al." Alphonse nodded and followed his Brother outside, leaving before Roy could argue. "Fine, I guess I'll go and call everyone."

Alphonse and Edward walked down the street with their hoods up, trying to blend in with the people, but even they could tell that people were looking at them as they walked along the street. Alphonse could hear Edward sigh in relief when they finally reached the store and quickly slipped inside. "Brother, what are we making anyway?" Alphonse asked as he followed Edward towards the meat. "Beef stew." Alphonse grinned. 'Of course you would pick something like that Ed…that's your favorite!" Edward looked back at his brother and smiled. "You know it. If we're going to have a big dinner then I want something that I will enjoy." Alphonse chuckled and watched as Edward looked at the meat, wanting to get the best possible. "Hello…Edward." Edward and Alphonse both went rigid. Faster than Alphonse could react, Edward shoved Alphonse behind him and stood protectively in front of him. "What the hell do _you_ want you dick?" Vincent smiled. "Why you of course."

**Haha…sorry to end it here but I want to continue the market scene in another chapter. I hope this is longer than the last chapter…it is almost seven pages in Microsoft Word. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you really enjoy this and let me know how you feel about it! :D**

**Sorry again for the like uber long wait!**

**Please forgive me! **

**-Speed Alchemist ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Be Okay

Whew…Chapter Five… I have actually been quiet excited to write this chapter…don't ask me why because I honestly don't know. XP

**Please enjoy and I thank all of my readers that enjoy my story! :D**

**HUZZAH!**

Previously in 'Reality'…

_Alphonse and Edward walked down the street with their hoods up, trying to blend in with the people, but even they could tell that people were looking at them as they walked along the street. Alphonse could hear Edward sigh in relief when they finally reached the store and quickly slipped inside. "Brother, what are we making anyway?" Alphonse asked as he followed Edward towards the meat. "Beef stew." Alphonse grinned. 'Of course you would pick something like that Ed…that's your favorite!" Edward looked back at his brother and smiled. "You know it. If we're going to have a big dinner then I want something that I will enjoy." Alphonse chuckled and watched as Edward looked at the meat, wanting to get the best possible. "Hello…Edward." Edward and Alphonse both went rigid. Faster than Alphonse could react, Edward shoved Alphonse behind him and stood protectively in front of him. "What the hell do you want you dick?" Vincent smiled. "Why you of course."_

_**Chapter five: Be Okay**_

_**Summary: Edward and Alphonse went to the store to get a few ingredients for a dinner so they could meet everyone again, but why the hell is Vincent there? To cause some madness of course…and a big mess! **_

Edward watched Vincent's every move closely. He knew that this man was psychotic and could be very dangerous. "Alphonse, I want you to get the whole store evacuated. Things are going to get messy." Alphonse didn't question Edward, but simply nodded and began to usher people out of the store. "That's very like you Edward…" Edward narrowed his eyes, Vincent simply gave a small chuckle. "You always think about others before yourself…that's what attracted me to you, you know?" Vincent turned around as if a movie were playing on the floor. He looked up and Edward saw almost something like pity in his eyes. "You were always willing to do things for people, even die. I mean look what you're doing right now," Vincent gestured towards a child and mother that were eyeing him as they quickly mad their way to the exit, following the line of people. "You're risking your life for those of complete strangers." Vincent suddenly frowned and looked at Edward. "That is also what makes you so weak." Edward jumped back just in time to avoid Vincent's blade. There was a small cry and Edward spun around to see a small girl staring wide-eyed at Vincent in fear. Vincent saw her and went for her. "No!" Edward yelled as he jumped onto her, shielding her with his body from the sword's heavy blow. Edward groaned and looked down at the girl. "Are you okay?" The girl nodded, too shocked to speak. "Good. Then hurry and run to the exit!" The little girl nodded furiously and Edward made sure she was a safe distance before standing up, ignoring the gash in his side. Vincent smirked. "See? Weak." Vincent charged and Edward used his automail arm to block his attacks.

Alphonse ran down the isles, making sure he got everyone out. He stopped when he saw Edward and Vincent going at it. Alphonse frowned. 'Something is wrong…' Alphonse watched them closely and his eyes widened in horror when he say his brother holding his side that was dripping blood, causing his once white glove to turn a deep shade of red. 'Brother won't be able to last much longer…I need to do something.' Alphonse looked around got an idea for a way to help his brother.

Edward panted as he fended off Vincent's attacks. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He was loosing too much blood. He gasped when he saw that Vincent found and opening and gave him a swift kick in his side, hard enough to cause him to fly into a shelf, causing it to topple over, him along with it. "Brother!" Alphonse shouted in horror when he saw his brother making no move to get up. Out of rage, Alphonse used all of his strength to push over a shelf onto Vincent. Vincent gasped in horror as the shelf crushed him. Alphonse gave a satisfied smile before running over to Edward.

"Brother! Answer me! Brother!" Alphonse began to feel scared when his brother didn't respond. "Please Brother, we need to get out of here!" Edward groaned now, as all the pain came rushing to him. "Al…" Alphonse sighed in relief. "Thank the Gods! Now come on, up and at 'em!" Alphonse helped support Edward's weight as they slowly made their way to the door.

Roy was worried as he looked at the clock. The two brothers left almost two hours ago. Unable to sit around and wait any longer he went to his car and decided to drive to the market, thinking that maybe they got lost on the way home. He was hoping to spot them on the street somewhere, bickering and blaming each other for getting lost. What Roy wasn't expecting was a giant crown of worried people around the store that the boys were supposed to be in. He hastily parked his car and jumped out, jogging to the building in worry. Roy saw a woman looking worriedly into the building, holding her daughter close to her. Roy went up to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She was startled at first, then relaxed. "Ma'am do you know what is going on?" The woman nodded, almost nervously. "There was this man that came up to these two boys. The boys didn't look like they liked him very much though. I just hope they're okay. They saved my daughter." The woman hugged her daughter closer. "If it wasn't for that golden-haired boy, then she would have…" The woman trailed off, unable to talk anymore. Roy nodded to her and then proceeded into the store.

Alphonse was struggling to get his brother and himself out of the store. He found himself bearing, if not all, then most of his brother's weight. The store was a mess and it was hard to maneuver around all the fallen shelves and scattered food around the store. "Al! Ed!" Alphonse beamed when he saw Roy running to them. _'Now Brother will be okay!'_ Alphonse thought happily.

Roy's heart fell to the very pit of his stomach when he saw Edward, _his _Edward, bleeding and practically being dragged by his younger brother. He closed the remaining distance between himself and the brothers quickly, taking the small and bleeding blonde from Alphonse. Roy didn't stop to ask what happened, he just focused on getting Edward to safety. When they were outside, almost immediately a crowd began to form around them. There were shouts and gasps, and cries from people that finally recognized the blonde. Roy looked nervously around, then scooped Edward up and nodded at Alphonse who nodded back. Roy stood up with the blonde in his arms and started to run to his car, Alphonse close behind him. Roy hurriedly lied Edward down in the back seat and then jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. Alphonse got into the passenger seat and quickly buckled his seat belt, completely aware of how badly they were going to drive right now. Before Alphonse could let out a startled yelp, they were already around the corner and out of sight of the curious and confused people.

Alphonse sat beside his unconscious brother, gently wiping his sweaty brow with a warm washcloth. He watched as Roy paced back and fourth while talking, well…more like screaming, on the phone. "What do you mean you can't get over here Knox?" Roy listened for a moment while tapping his foot in an irritated gesture on the ground. "So, what you are telling me is that you can't come over because your _wife_ won't bed you for a week? Well I thought it was your job as a doctor to _save _patients, not let them bleed to death!" Roy screamed as his anger level slowly rose. Roy stopped pacing as he listened to the phone for a few seconds. He grinned then hung up the phone. "Knox will be over soon." He smiled at Alphonse then looked sadly at his love. "Has he…done anything differently since we've gotten home?" Alphonse dropped his head and looked sadly at the floor. "No…he hasn't woken up and he ha a fever now…" Roy swallowed. "I-I see…" There was a long, sad silence as they both looked over at Edward. Roy sighed then turned away, heading towards the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?" Alphonse shook his head. "No thanks, I don't drink caffeine. Do you have tea?" Roy gave a small smile before nodding and heading into the kitchen to fetch the drinks.

Alphonse gave a sad sigh as he watched Roy exit the room. "You won't die…right brother…?" Alphonse whispered lowly. After a few more minutes of wiping Edward's brow, Roy walked in with two steaming mugs. He handed Alphonse his tea before sitting at the end of the couch. They drank in silence until a soft rap at the door caught their attention. 'Ill get it." Roy sat his mug on the end table before speed walking to the door and throwing it open. "About damn time Knox!" Roy grumbled as he stepped aside to let Knox in. Knox rolled his eyes as he stepped past Roy. "Where is he Roy?" Roy pointed towards the living room and shut the door behind Knox, making sure to lock it. After doing so, Roy quickly made his way to the living room.

Knox sighed as he sat his bag down, reaching in for his stethoscope. When he found it he quickly pulled up Edward's shirt before sliding the cold metal over to his heart. Knox frowned. "His heart beat is very weak. If he doesn't get a blood transfusion then he will surely die." Alphonse and Roy paled as they both sucked in a breath. "Well…w-what's his blood type?" Roy asked shakily. As Knox was about to answer Alphonse interrupted him. "It's AB negative…the rarest blood type…" Tears formed in his eyes. "That blood I so rare that…that almost no one in the world has it…" Silent tears fell down the boys face. "I-I don't want brother to die! He's all I have left!" Alphonse began to sob now and Roy walked over and gave him a reassuring hug. "He won't die Alphonse…because I am AB negative." Both Knox and Alphonse looked up at him in shock. Knox began to rub the stubble on his chin. "It's almost like a miracle really…to have two people with AB negative in one room." Knox said mostly to himself. "Well then, Roy I need you to sit here while I prepare an IV bag for Edward. Here, take this and clean your arm." Knox tossed Roy and antibacterial cloth then pulled out two needles. Roy did as he was told and quickly wiped off the area. Knox turned to face him now with the other needle and placed it on his skin. "Now…you are going to feel a light pinch." Roy nodded and looked away from the needle. Yes he hated needles…possibly as much as Edward. Knox taped the needle in place before starting the transfusion. Roy looked down and passed out limp against the couch.

Knox took off his gloves after removing both the needles from Roy and Edward's arms. He looked over at the unconscious Roy and gave a disappointed sigh before turning to Alphonse. "For a man of the military with such a high rank, it's a pity how useless he is when he sees a little needle in his arm." Alphonse laughed because it was true and everyone knew how Colonel Roy Mustang, the all mighty Flame Alchemist, and Hero of Ishbal hated to be useless. "Anyway, I should be going. Edward should be fine now, but if anything happens please call me right away. When Roy wakes, tell him to eat plenty, rest plenty, and no horsing around. He lost a lot of blood too. Wouldn't want him passing out again." Alphonse nodded and waved good bye to Knox as he got into his car and returned to his house. Alphonse locked the door and looked at his brother. "Please be okay Ed…" Alphonse whispered before gather the now cold coffee and tea and bringing them into the kitchen to clean.

OH NOSE! D: Poor Ed! I just love hurting him so much…but I hope he will be okay…wait I should know if he is or isn't…hmm…some writer! XD

**And that's it for this chapter everyone! **

**I hope you liked it and I apologize for the long wait…I get…distracted… :'D**

**Well, please keep reading, and if you can, please review and let me know what you think, okay? ;D**

**Although I will keep updating even if I don't get any, but it will make me sad, not knowing if people like my story or not, but alas, it's life I guess. XP**

**Tune in next time!**

**There's gunna be a twist! :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

**-Procrastinating Alchemist ;D **


	6. Chapter 6: Call an Ambulance?

_**ME: YAAY! : D Chapter 6! **_

_**ROY: About damned time! I wanna sleep with my Edward!**_

_**ED: Yeah! Me too!**_

_**ME: Ed…you wanna sleep with yourself? That is a little…strange.**_

_**ED: WHAT? NO! I wanna sleep with Roy you bimbo!**_

_**ME: D: Don't make me kill you! For I has the power here!**_

_**ROY AND ED: NOOOO!**_

_**ME: Sorry about that…they can be really…uhmm…horny to say the least. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated for a while…I have been busy with school. **_

_**ED: what a liar. She's lazy. Hence her pen name.**_

_**ME: SHUT UP! –chases-**_

_**ROY: -sighs-**_

_**Anyway, let's get on with the story shall we? ;D**_

_**WARNING! HEAVY LEMON! You have been warned! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, yada, yada, yada. **_

_Previously in 'Reality':_

"His heart beat is very weak. If he doesn't get a blood transfusion then he will surely die." Alphonse and Roy paled as they both sucked in a breath. "Well…w-what's his blood type?" Roy asked shakily. As Knox was about to answer Alphonse interrupted him. "It's AB negative…the rarest blood type…" Tears formed in his eyes. "That blood I so rare that…that almost no one in the world has it…" Silent tears fell down the boys face. "I-I don't want brother to die! He's all I have left!" Alphonse began to sob now and Roy walked over and gave him a reassuring hug. "Please be okay Ed…" Alphonse whispered.

_**Chapter six: Call an Ambulance? **_

A familiar scent wafted into Roy's nose as he slowly began to regain his consciousness. He sat up and saw Edward lying unconscious on the couch, his breathing slightly shallow. He got out of the chair, ignoring the dizzy feeling he got, and walked over to the unconscious blonde and brushed his hair off of his sweaty forehead. "He doesn't look too good…does he?" Alphonse smiled sadly as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen wiping his hands off on his apron. Roy gave a slight start then looked back at Edward. "No…he doesn't Alphonse…" Alphonse frowned and looked at the floor with watery eyes. "But he's Edward! He'll be just fine! He has been through a lot worse!" Roy gave a chuckle, trying to reassure Alphonse and himself. Alphonse looked up at him and smiled. "You're right! It is Brother after all!" Roy smiled and walked over to Alphonse and began to gently push Alphonse into the kitchen. "Let's finish making dinner! I am starving and I'm sure you are too!" Alphonse gave a nod and hurried into the kitchen ahead of Roy to finish cooking the steaks. Roy looked at Edward worriedly one last time before he too went into the kitchen.

"_Where am I?" Edward said as he wondered aimlessly around the white abyss. "Heellooo? Anyone there?" Edward frowned when he didn't get a response. "Where the hell is everyone?" Edward kept mumbling to himself and kept moving forward or what he hoped was forward. "Edward honey." Edward stopped and looked around. "Who's there?" Edward yelled as he spun around, seeing nothing but endless white. "Edward dear you shouldn't be here." Edward gave a quick gasp when the voice finally registered. "M-mom?" Trisha appeared in front of her son smiling sadly. "Edward honey what are you doing here?" Edward didn't answer her but instead ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, crying into the very dress she was buried in. Trisha smiled warmly and hugged her son back. "Edward, you need to get out of here before it's too late." Edward, still not letting go of her, looked up at her chocolate brown eyes. "W-what do you mean? Where am I?" _

"_You're inside the 'In Bewteen' Ed." Edward looked at her in confusion. She gave a small chuckle and brushed the bangs out of his eyes. "The In Between Edward is where the living is lost in an abyss where only the dead belong. If the living is here too long they become lost and soon become the dead. Do you see now why you need to leave Edward?" Edward frowned as his grip tightened on his mother. "But…you're here…I don't want to leave." Edward buried his face once again into her waist. Trisha frowned sadly and pulled him off her so she could look him in the face. "I love you Edward and I wish you could stay here too, but I wouldn't be a very good mother if I did such a selfish thing. You need to be there for your brother, you can't just leave him without any family, and this Roy…he loves you more than anything. He would shatter if you were to die." Edward looked away from his mother because he knew she was right. "You know what you have to do Edward." Trisha pulled her oldest son into a hug. Edward hugged her back, not wanting to let her go. Trisha held him at arm's length and gave him a loving kiss on his forehead. "I love you so much. Promise me you will stay safe and watch over Alphonse?" Edward nodded. "I promise…" Trisha smiled and stood up. "I need to be going, I'm not supposed to be here either, but I came to make sure you did the right thing and found your way out." Trisha started fading and Edward clenched his hands at his side, trying his hardest not to let the tears spill over. "I love you mom…I will get to stay with you one day again. Please wait for me until then." Trisha gave a warm chuckle before she completely vanished._

There was something warm clutching his hand as he slowly came back to the world of the living…literally. He blinked his eyes a few times to try and clear away the blurring of his vision. When he succeeded he looked down to see what was holding his hand and found his lover sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but smile. Gently, he squeezed Roy's hand three times. There was a small protesting groan as Roy slightly shifted. "Five more minutes mom…" Edward laughed. "I'm not your mother silly." Roy's eyes flew open and he sat up straight. "ED!" Roy joyously screamed as he hugged the small blonde. Edward chuckled and returned the hug, but winced not long after. "Ow…" Roy released him and looked at Edward with worry. "What hurts?" Roy gently smoothed back Edward's hair. "E-everything…" Roy frowned. Now he was worried. "Do you want some pain killers?" Edward shook his head back and fourth. "No…just don't leave me…okay?" Roy smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. "I won't ever leave you." Edward smiled and closed his eyes, releasing a small sigh. "Hey Roy?" Edward asked with his eyes still closed. "Yes Edward?" Edward sat up, hissing in pain as his wounds protested the motion. Roy tried to get him to lie down again but Edward shooed his helping hand away and looked him dead in the eyes. "Do you love me?" Roy was taken aback and blinked a few times. "O-of course I do! Why would you ask such a thing?" Edward's facial expression didn't change, he merely gave him a blank expression. Finally after a few devastating minutes Edward sighed and flopped back onto the couch, finally giving into the pain from his wounds. "You hesitated…" Edward draped his arm across his face. Shadowing his eyes. "I guess you have every right to hesitate though…I am old news I guess…" Roy was furious. "How the hell can you say that?" Edward removed his arm and looked at Roy in shock. "I never stopped loving you! After you vanished I never stopped looking! I stayed up for nights on end crying and hoping for you to come back to me!" Tears were rushing down Roy's face now as he gave Edward a look of hurt. "I can't believe you would even think that I ever stopped loving you!" Roy stormed off, unable to look at Edward any longer. "Roy wait! Roy!" Edward got off the couch, ignoring his wounds and ran after Roy.

"I said wait dammit!" Edward yelled as he tackled Roy from behind. They both fell with an _oof_ to the hard wood floor. Roy groaned and rolled over so he could look Edward in the eyes. "I'm sorry Roy…" Edward's shoulders shook as he started to cry. "I love you so much. I am so sorry. I was foolish to have thought that you didn't love me. Do you forgive me?" Roy smiled and wiped the tears from Edward's beautiful golden orbs. "You know…you shouldn't cry. You're way to beautiful for that." Edward smiled and kissed Roy passionately on the lips. Roy rolled over so he was on top of Edward. He gently kissed him on the neck before moving up to his mouth. Roy gently licked Edward's bottom lip, asking for access to Edward's mouth. Edward obliged and soon his and Roy's tongue were fighting for dominance. Edward gave in and let Roy's tongue explore his mouth, occasionally joining Roy's in a dance. Roy pulled away panting and moved down to leave a trail of hot kisses on Edward's neck. Edward groaned in pleasure as he squirmed underneath Roy. Roy smirked and gently moved his hand down to the hard lump in Edward's pants. Edward groaned again and bucked his hips against Roy's hand that was currently massaging his cock. "Edward…you're getting so hard." Edward moaned lowly. "It's…your damn fault…" Edward managed to gasp out. "W-wait…where is Alphonse…?" Roy grinned at Edward as he began to lightly nibble his neck. "He's out helping Gracia grocery shop. He'll be gone for a while." Edward moaned loudly. "L-let's go to the bedroom…" Roy didn't argue and scooped up the blonde, not breaking a kiss until they reached Roy's bedroom. He gently plopped Edward onto the bed, gently getting on top of him. As they kissed Edward fumbled with Roy's shirt, trying to pry it off of him. Roy grinned and pulled the T-shirt over his head and then removed Ed's. He frowned when he saw all the bruises and cuts littering his body. Edward cocked his head in confusion. "What's wrong Roy?" Roy sighed. "Are you sure we should be doing this? You are still injured." Edward rolled his eyes. "Roy, I promise I won't break. Now can we please continue?" Roy only chuckled as he began to finish stripping himself and then Edward until they were both stark naked. Roy took in his short lover. "You're so beautiful." Edward blushed and pulled Roy closer. "I want you inside of me Roy." Roy's eyes grew wide. "But I haven't prepared you yet!" Edward kissed him softly. "It's fine Roy. I can handle it." Roy smiled and angled his hot member at Edward's entrance. "I will be gentle." Edward nodded and thrust his ups lightly, telling him to continue. Roy slowly slipped inside of his lover and gave a low moan. Edward clenched his teeth as a few tears cascaded down his cheeks. "Should I stop?" Edward shook his head. "N-no…ahh! It's a g-good pain…" Roy nodded and began to thrust in and out of Edward. "Ahhh! Ah! Roy!" Edward wrapped his arms around his neck as his lover's strong thrusts filled him with ecstasy. "R-Roy! Feels so…aahh good!" Edward panted between breaths. "M-me too…feels so good Ed!"

Roy's thrusts got harder and faster and Edward was on the point of breaking. "Roy! Ahh! I'm going to c-cum!" Edward gasped. "Me too! C-Can I…cum inside of you?" Edward moaned. "Yes Roy! Cum in me! AHHH!" Roy gave one last hard thrust before his seed released deep inside Edward. He pulled himself out of the blonde and lied down next to him. They both looked at each other panting. Roy pulled him close and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you." Edward snuggled into the man. "I love you too." Edward gave a small wince and Roy looked down at him with concern. "It's okay…just my wounds are a little sore." The worried look never left Roy's face. Edward rolled his eyes. "I am _fine _Roy. Now let's go and get cleaned up. We still need to prepare dinner." Roy watched his lover get up in shock. "You still want to throw a dinner?" Edward chuckled. "Yes Roy. Me getting a little banged up isn't going to stop me from throwing a small dinner party." Roy wasn't sure this was a good idea but decided to help his lover anyway.

As they were making there way down stairs Alphonse walked through the door. "Brother! You're awake!" Alphonse shouted, dropping the bags of groceries to the floor and tackling his brother in a hug. "I was so worried brother!" Edward chuckled and gave his brother a small hug back. Alphonse pulled away and looked his brother in the eyes. "How do you feel? The truth Ed." Alphonse warned. "I feel a little sore, but other than that I am fine." Alphonse grinned. 'Good." Edward grinned and walked over to the bags and picked them up, retreating to the kitchen. Alphonse looked at Roy. Roy shrugged. "He still wants to have the dinner." Alphonse rolled his eyes and followed after his brother. Roy knew what was to come and decided to sit down on the couch. "EDWARD ELRIC! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO COOK! YOU AR GOING TO GO AND RELAX AND SIT ON THE COUCH! NOW GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Roy counted to three and smirked when he saw Edward walk towards him. "Haha…Alphonse kicked me out of the kitchen." Edward scratched the back of his sheepishly. Roy smiled and pat the spot next to him. Edward didn't need a second invitation and he plopped down next to Roy, leaning against him. Roy started to play with his golden locks. Edward grabbed the remote for the TV and flicked it on, snuggling up to Roy. They stayed that way until the guests started to show up.

AN HOUR LATER…

The doorbell rang and Roy walked casually over to answer it. "Hey Roy, we brought pie!" Havoc grinned and Riza and himself stepped into the house, handing Roy the beautiful looking apple pie. "Al! Where is the punch bowl at?" Havoc and Riza both looked at Roy in confusion. "Roy have you-" Edward didn't finish his sentence when he saw the shocked faces of Havoc and Riza. "E-Edward?" They both said in unison. Edward grinned. "Surprise?" Edward couldn't tell if they were happy to see him or scared. Both of the shocked blondes looked at Roy. Roy gave a chuckle and shrugged. Havoc grinned and walked over to Edward and gave him a slap on the back. "It's good to have you back Chief!" Edward chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, it's good to be back." Riza went up to him next and gave him a gentle hug. "It is really good to see you Edward." Edward smiled. "You too Hawkeye." They all laughed and caught up until the doorbell rang again. "I'll get it." Edward said as he left Roy, Riza, Alphonse, and Havoc alone to talk. "Hey Ed! How are you?" Hughes smiled warmly as his family and he filed in through the door. "I'm okay now, a little sore, but what's to expect right? Are you ready to meet Havoc and Hawkeye?" Hughes laughed and patted Edward on the back. "I've been ready since I've died Ed." Edward laughed and walked back into the living room with the Hughes' in toll. "Hey everyone!" Hughes yelled cheerfully. Havoc and Riza were in utter shock. The toothpick in Havoc's mouth fell to the floor. "What? Is there something on my face?" Hughes asked as he wiped at his face. Everyone burst out in laughter and Havoc and Riza got off the couch and bombarded Hughes with hugs and questions. Edward smiled at Roy and gave him a wink. Roy smiled and got up and put an arm around Edward's slender waist as they both watched their guests catch up and have fun. After about thirty minutes they all decided that they were hungry enough to eat Alphonse's wonderful cooking. It was getting late and after everyone finished eating and cleaning the kitchen everyone went home. "See was that so bad Roy?" Roy shook his head and followed Edward up to the bedroom where they both lied down and fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

THREE WEEKS LATER…

Roy and Alphonse looked at each other as they listened to Edward's heaving through the bathroom door. Roy gently knocked on the door. "Edward? I'm coming in." Roy said as he opened the bathroom door. Edward was slumped on the toilet and panting hard. "Oh Ed…" Roy said as he sat down and held his lover in his arms. "Brother, are you okay?" Edward sighed. "I'm fine. I feel a lot better honest. I just got nauseous all of a sudden." Edward said as he got up, Roy helping him. Roy and Alphonse glanced at each other, unsure. They both shrugged and followed after him, knowing that there is no winning an argument with him. "If you guys don't hurry, we're going to be late!" Edward shouted from the front door as he was putting on his shoes and coat. Once they were on he opened the door and waited for Roy and Alphonse. They both rounded the corner with shoes in their hands and jackets draped on their arms. Edward couldn't help but smile. "Hurry and get to the car before the driver decides to leave us. Hawkeye will shoot us all if we're late." Edward shooed them out the door and made sure to lock it behind them.

AT THE OFFICE…

Roy sat at his desk signing stacks and stacks of papers, not even bothering to read them anymore. Alphonse was helping Riza by watching Black Hayate, Havoc, Breda, and Fury were all sitting around playing cards. "Hey…Roy?" Roy looked up and found Edward looking at him and he looked flush. "I-I don't feel too…great." Edward began to sway before he fell to the floor. "EDWARD!" Roy shouted as he shot up and hurried to his lover's side. Havoc, Breda, Furey, and Alphonse all rushed over. "Is he okay?" Roy was trying hard to get his lover to respond. "I-I don't know! Someone call an ambulance!" Roy shouted as Edward started to convulse.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Sorry if the lemon scene was lame…it was my first one like…ever. XD**

**Please let me know what you think and sorry that I ended it here…I just thought it would be a good cliffhanger. ;D**

**~ Procrastinating Alchemist** 3


End file.
